I want you Logan and Demi
by demijonas13
Summary: Logan and Demi were best friends since they were little. Now they're in high school and for a few years they began to like each other but never told each other because they was afraid of ruining their friendship. But, someone decides to come in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demi Lovato**_

I woke up to my mom screaming my name. Well she's not my real mom nor my dad. They adopted me when I was four but what they don't know is that I can remember every single thing that happen to my real parents. I never told anyone about them and that I was adopted only my best friend Logan Lerman. I was interrupted with my thoughts by my mom. "Ok you can stop with all you screaming I`m awake now." "Well I don't want you to be late for the first day of school umm… didn't you say to wake you up early so you can see your friends." "Oh crap I totally forgot thanks mom." I got up quick and went in the shower and brushed my teeth. After that, I put on black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and grab my book bag. On my way down the stairs, I tripped down the last three steps, while brushing my hair. I got back up, dust myself off and grab two apples on the table. One for me and the other one for Logan. I finished brushing my hair and said "Bye" to my mom and out the door I went. I walk down the block and stopped at a large grey house. That was Logan's house. I smiled just because I know who I am going to see when I knock on the door and who I get to walk to school with. I got myself to walk up on the porch and knock on the door. And when the door opened, I saw the person I wanted to see. It was Logan. "Hey I just need to get my backpack." He said with some cereal still in his mouth as he turned and walked to the living room and grab his backpack. When he came back and I said "Here you go." as I gave him the apple. He smiled and said "Thanks" and after that he took one bite from the apple. I smiled and did the same. I was really hungry; I didn't get to eat this morning. "I miss my friend, so how was your summer?" I asked curious. "Well first we went to Dallas, Texas where we grew up and then we went to Bari, Italy. It was pretty cool." He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the day light while he said that. I put my hands in my jean pockets and said "That's really cool my summer was boring, I just stayed in the house." "You're lying I know my best friend wouldn't stay in the house all summer now tell me what she did." "Ok ok gosh what are you like the paparazzi, you want to know everything." I was about to giggle but then he said "Hey that's not fair I told you about my summer and plus I'm not paparazzi." He looked kind of sad. "Well good for you" I laughed. "Really you're going to go there" He said then he picked me and ran to a nearby lake "Now what did you again?" "Ahhh hey that's not fair I don't like when people pick me and you know that ahhh." "Well good for you" He laughed. "That's not funny, put me down". "Fine you're no fun woe". "Ahhhh" I closed my eyes then I realized I wasn't in the water then I heard his beautiful laughter. After that, I opened my eyes and then he put me down and he was still laughing. I ran up to him and started to hitting him and I shouted "That's not funny." "It kind of is" He laughed again. I hit him again in the arm "No it isn't". "Owwww that hurt" he said rubbing his arm. He looked at me "So tell me" I looked back at him as we walked down the empty street. "Demi how was your summer?" "Well we went to the beach and I hung out with Selena, Taylor and Justin. Oh and I got my driver license I just need a car." "Cool hey you know what?" "What?" I smiled when I saw his face lit up. "My uncle Haven has a really old navy pickup truck that me and him are working on, I can ask if he can give it to you after we're done with it". "OMG that would be great, thank you". I hugged him and then I pulled away. "Hey i bet I can you beat you to the school". He said then put on "I'm totally going to win" smile. "Yeah right, did you know I was in track"? "Let's see if you're still good". "Oh you're so on". I pushed him and started to run. I looked back and he was right behind me. I ran faster and reached the school. When he reached where I was. He was out of breath. "That's … not … fair" he mange to say. I laughed "I think it is". "You're mean." "No I'm not you're mean gosh you're the one who picked me up and acted like you dropped me". "And I'm not the one who pushed me so you can win a bet". "Speaking of winning what do I get for winning". "Well I was going to give you a bracelet but since you cheated you get a hug". He spreads out his arms "awww but I wanted the bracelet eh I guess a hug will do" I said and hugged him but deep inside I was so happy. After that someone poked me on the shoulder. I was shocked so I screamed and said "Logan why did you poke me". Logan looked confused then he looked behind me he started to laugh. "What?" then I turned around to see who he was laughing at. When I turned I saw Selena and she had a look on her face like she was hurt. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You thought I was Logan why would you do that? He's too ugly and I'm hot". I turned to Logan and saw how his face turned to happy to sad than happy again. I was waiting for him to say something then he commented "well I think it's the opposite because I'm hot and you're not ohhh". "Wow that took you like five minutes to respond" Selena said and then laughed. "Come on let's get our schedule". I said trying to change to subject and I really didn't want to late to class on the first day.

_**Logan Lerman**_

We went to the main desk and told the lady our name. Then the lady gave us our schedule. "So what classes do you have?" I asked while we walked out. "Umm well I have Social Studies, Heath, Spanish, Lunch, Music, Free period, Science and then Math" Demi said as her big beautiful smile lit up. "Cool I have Lunch, Music and Free period with you." I said and gave her a high five. "Well I have Music with you guys oh and Social Studies with Demi." Selena said looking at her schedule. The bell rang. "See you guys soon." demi said as she gave both of us a hug and walked to her first class. "Well bye!" Selena said then walked away. As I did the same. I walked into Science and sat in the middle of the class. Then Ashley Tisdale with her beautiful blonde hair and amazing brown eyes walked in with her other poplar friend Vanessa Hudgens. Many people think we should go out because we are both poplar but I'm not like her. She's mean and doesn't care about anyone. I'm different than her I'm nice and care about people see totally different but she is beautiful. Also I get lost in her eyes and I can't help it. Then I heard Ashley's bright pink high heels coming towards me. "Hey is this seat taken?" she said then blinked her eyes really fast. She was trying to pull me under her little spell but somehow it was working. "Ye- I mean no." I said and smiled. She smiled back and dusts the seat next to me then sat down. The teacher started to talk. He was talking about something like welcome back. Ashley was distracting me with her beautiful eyes. Before I knew it class was over. And then after my other two classes were over I started off to lunch. I saw Demi at the end of the lunch line so i walked up to her. "Hey how were your two classes so far?" I asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around. "You scared me." she said then punched me in the arm. "Can you stop punching?" "Fine I will but can you stop scaring me?" "Deal so tell me how was your two classes so far?" "Fine, thank you. Now how about you?" "Fine I guess." "Cool". She got a plain white bread turkey sandwich, a bright red plumbed apple, and water. After that, she paid for her lunch and sat at a table with Selena, Taylor and Miley. After I got my lunch i went to the brown wooden table where Demi and our friends sat. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked and looked around. Then Miley said "Nothing really". "OMG there is this new kid named Joe Jonas and he is so cute but really quiet". Selena said excitedly. "Yeah I saw him he's kind of cute but I think Taylor Lautner is cuter". Taylor said then took a bite out of her sandwich. Selena was blabbing about the new kid and Taylor was disagreeing and saying that Taylor Lautner. I just looked at Demi I need to tell her that I like Ashley I mean we tell each other everything. "D-Demi?" I managed to say. She looked away from Selena and Taylor fighting and said "What's up?" then she put on her beautiful sweet smile. I smiled back and said "I think I like someone". "Well can you tell me?" "I think I like Ashley".

_**Demi Lovato**_

I tried to keep on my smile but it was so hard. "T-The poplar one A-Ashley Tisdale?" "Yup." he gave me that smile that makes me melt like a sundae in the burning sun. "Logan she was the reason my boyfriend broke up with me." He looked down at his sandwich. I felt bad I want him to be happy. "But that was the past you should ask her out." He looked up me "Really it doesn't bother you?" I looked at him and he had the biggest smile I ever seen "Nope it doesn't so go ahead." I smiled. Well of course it was a fake one but it's ok because one dream I have is seeing him happy. But I know for a fact that he's going to get hurt but I don't want to rain on his parade. After lunch me, Logan and Selena went to Music. Once we went in the music room I noticed Logan's eyes were caught on to something and that something is Ashley Tisdale. Eh great now I get to see Logan looking at Ashley the whole time. I felt tears threading through my eyes but I held them back. "Are you ok?" Logan asked. I nodded my head and said "Just excited to sing" I faked a smile but he never notices. That's the best part of pretending. "Oh ok well I'm going to ask her right now". Again I faked one of my famous big smile and said "Like I said go for it". He gave me one of his giant hug and said "thank you I love you" I watched him go then I looked down and said "I love you too". I turned around and sat in the seat way in the back then he looked at me and mouthed "she said yes". I smiled and mouthed back "told you". Then class started. "Ok now who want to sing first?" Mr. White asked. A lot of people raised their hand. And when they all went and no one else wanted to go I thought _this is my chance to shine_ I pushed the thought of them out of my head. I raised my hand slowly. "You in the back come up here". Everyone turned to me. Ahh I don't like when everyone's looking at me. I just walked up near the teacher. Then he asked "can you please tell the class you're name what you're going to sing?" "Ok my name is Demi Lovato and I'm going to be singing one of my own songs called Believe in me hope you enjoy" everyone was looking at me, they should know I have stage fright . I felt like I was going to faint but I shook it off and started to hit the first lyric then I fainted.

_**Logan Lerman**_

"Demi!" I yelled once she hit the floor. I ran to her and the teacher checked her pulse "She still breathing she must have fainted." "Yeah she has stage fright" I told him. "Well Logan would you mind if you take her to the nurse." "No I wouldn't" I picked up her like a baby and left a room. Damn she looks so pretty but I know she will never like me I mean I'm her best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship so that's why I am going out with Ashley. And she said it was fine so yeah. I finally got to the nurse. "What happened?" Nurse Hampton asked. "Well she went to sing and she has stage fright and she fainted." "Oh well just lay her down there." "Can I stay with her? She's my best friend and we have free period next." "Ok it's fine with me." "Thank you ma'am." I put Demi on the soft Blue bed and looked at her. I care for her and when I tell her it's not only because she was my friend since we were little it's because I really do love her. I'm just going out with Ashley because she is pretty, poplar and she is the only girl I know who likes me, I think. Demi started to shake her head slowly. I was surprised so I said "Demi it's Logan you fainted because you got scared but it's ok i brought you to the nurse." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you" she said in a small voice. "You're welcome." I said back. "So you're going out with Ashley." "Yep" "Oh well can I get up now I want to leave." " Ok." I held out my hand for her. She took my hand and I pulled her up. "So where do you want to go?" I ask while we walking in the empty hall. She snapped her fingers and said " Hey you know there's a dance at the school, you should go, I mean with Ashley." I looked at her, laughed and said "When did you start liking dances and plus it's the first day of school, why are you talking about the dance already?" She looked at me and said "I don't but Selena wants me to go so she kept begging and begging all through Social Studies class. I really didn't want to say no so I said yes, it's like a month from now." I nodded and said "Yep nothing better than Selena begging you do something." Her beautiful laugh filled my ears as i cracked a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter Sorry it took soooo long…. Stupid School **

**Well hope you enjoy **

_**Demi **__**Lovato**_

"Stop it!" I yelled at Logan as he kept tickling me. "Then tell me what's wrong?" he said as he stop so I could answer. "Nothing." I said trying to convince him that it was nothing but he wasn't buying it. He knows me to well.

He was going to began to tickle me again but I blocked his hands and screamed "OK, OK I'll tell you." He looked at me, waiting. "Thank you, Ok um, it's just that you're hanging out with Ashley like a lot." I told him scared of what he might think. "Well I'm sorry, I didn't notice, How about we go to the movies Friday?" "That would be amazing" I said, happy I told him.

I waited at the movies for about 20 more minutes. I decided to leave but before I went out the door I heard my name called, I turned around and Logan was near the candy with … Ashley. I tried my best to not roll my eyes. I walked where they were; I smiled at Logan but didn't even take a glance at Ashley. Yep that's how much I hate her.

I asked Logan "Um so what movie are we going to see?" Logan opened his mouth to say something but Ashley cut him off by saying "We are going to see Legally Blonde2!" "Ah but I want to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." From the corner of my eye I saw that Logan was about to agree with me but she had to come in with her annoying voice and said "But Logan, I wanted to see this movie for the longest of time." She is so annoying, but somehow she always getting what she want cause I give up on what movie I want to see. "Fine, we'll see Dumb Blonde 2."

Logan let out a small smile but Ashley didn't notice cause she was to busy giving me a death glare "It's called Legally Blonde 2." She said annoyed with me but I felt the same way with her I just replied "Who cares about the title, now come on before we miss Dumb Blonde 2."

The movie just started and my head was hurting cause of it. I decided to secretly go to the other movie I wanted to see. "Um Selena is outside and she doesn't know what theater to go in, I'm going outside to show her where we are" Logan knew why I was doing these so he said "Yea me too." "But Logan –" Ashley said in the most annoying voice ever that I just wanted to go over there and slap her "I'll come back as soon as possible." Logan said staring into her evil eyes.

As we left the stupid movie, we went to the movie I wanted to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. We saw Selena there at the entrance of the scary movie (we all love watching scary movies even though it scares the crap out of us, we still love them). "It's about time!" Selena said. "Well it's not my fault; Ashley was like "But Logan and it was soooo annoying the she did it.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Logan said in his defensive mood. I am not taking this bull crap "Exsume me, she probably talked about all of us behind our backs and you just started dating her, you don't know a lot about her gosh." I turned away from Logan and went to watch the scary movie; I'm not letting him ruin my movie night even though it was supposed to be me and his movie night.

_**Logan Lerman**_

Watching Demi walk away is more painful than ever. She means the world to me but I need to act like a protection boyfriend to Ashley. I mean then that would be just wrong.

I decided to go back with Ashley; she asked "What took you so long?" I replied with "Um we couldn't find Selena" I lied. "Then where's that girl… um what's her name again… Delta… wait that's not it-" "It's Demi and she went to see a different movie" I said having a seat next to her.

"Oh that scary movie? I don't like them they freak me out and like always the main character dies in it." I was gonna tell her that the movie sound really good but I knew she was going to get mad at me. "So what happened so far?" I said like I had nothing on my mind.

"OMG that was sooo good, wasn't it?" Ashley said as we were walking out of the movie theater, I was glad it was finally over, with all that girly stuff in it, I felt like I was in there forever. "Yeah, sure" I said trying to make her happy.

That's when I heard a voice behind me. I knew the person who owns that voice, it was soft, sweet and full of love, it was Demi's voice. I turned around but she just passed me like I was invisible. All I heard from Demi and Selena's conversation was "I can't believe he died and he was really cute!"

I thought to myself _Man I messed up big time. _I ran with Ashley in my left hand to catch up with Demi and Selena. "Demi! Wait up!" I shouted and almost everyone looked at me. She stopped until I was in front of her, she asked rudely "What?" that's when Ashley said "I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" I nodded my head. "Don't take too long!" Demi commented.

"Demi I'm sorry about Ashley, it was just that she asked me where I was going and then I told her that I was going to the movies and then she just went in the car. I could not just say no. And just to make it out to you, let's go to the mall or something" "Without Ashley?" she said making sure. I chuckled "Without Ashley" "Fine, tomorrow at 5, we're walking to the mall… and without Ashley" She said walking away.

"Hey Demi do you need a ride?" I asked while she was walking away. She shook her head and said "I'm riding with Selena" When she went out the door, I smiled to myself _I never want to lose my friend and I'm not going too._

_**Demi Lovato**_

"OMG he totally likes you!" Selena once we got out, went in the car and started to take off. I laughed "Yeah right, No he doesn't." "Oh really tell me why he asked you to the mall and why he approached you when you walked by?" "Um that me think… maybe because HE'S MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE LITTLE!"

I shouted at her. We were almost to my house which I am most happy about. "Fine… didn't you see the way he looked at you?" "Sel, stop you've been saying ever since you met us in 6th grade." "Well it's true!" "No it's not!" I looked at where we were; yes we're at my house now I can actually stop hearing this nonsense. The car stopped and I got out of the car and said "Bye" to Selena.

I walked inside and up the stairs I went. I walked into my room and jumped on bed. I stayed up thinking about what Selena had said. It was killing me, was it true? I shook my head _no it can't be_ I thought. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and the feeling of excitement for what tomorrow brings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan Lerman**

I walked to the door with a big smile on my face. I was ready to pick up Demi so we could go to the mall. I knocked on the door and a few moments later, Demi came out. She closed the door to her house and looked around and said "Mm, no Ashley I'm surprise, she follows you around like a puppy dog."

Now that made me crack a smile, I said "Well she is my girlfriend." We started to walk to the car "Yea I know but don't you need some space?" I nodded. I opened the door for her. She said "Thank you" unlike Ashley, well she said that the first time but after that it was like I had to do it.

I went into the car and to the mall we went. "So you really like Ashley?" Demi said starting a conversion. "Um yea." I said with a smile trying to convince myself that I'm happy with Ashley.

Demi started to play with her bracelets, but then she jumped and said all excitedly "Oh guess what!" I smiled on how excited she was "What?" "There's a new amusement park and today it's the grand-opening after the mall do you want to check it out?"

I turned and looked in her beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes, I could see in her eyes that she really wanted to go so I nodded my head. You see how she gets to me. She put on one of her big famous smiles which makes me smile.

We finally got there and as we were walking in, we were bumping into each other, laughing and making jokes. The first store we went to was Borders. Demi was looking at the books that's when I scared her.

After that we ran around the store trying to get each other, like we were like three. That's until we got kicked out for bothering and bumping into other customers.

We just got out, laughed and went to go to other stores to get kicked out again. We did a few stores but we got tired and rested on benches. "Ok I think that's enough of getting kicked out of stores, how about we go the amusement park now?" I said out of breath.

"Wait, how about we go to the pet store but not try to get kicked out, I want to see the bunnies!" I smiled as she tried to do to the puppy face; you know I can't say no to that. I nodded my head as I got up.

She ran ahead of me and I couldn't help but chuckled when she was running and spinning at the same time and almost fell over. We finally got there and Demi went straight to the bunnies, following her I quickly smiled at the fact she was holding a little baby brown bunny.

She took her attention off the bunny and mouthed to me "I want it." I smiled and came to her and petted the bunny. Now I wanted to hold one so I picked one but the one I picked up was very shaky.

That's when out of the blue the bunny jumped out of my hands and onto the floor. "LOGAN!" Demi shouted. i replied "I didn't mean too. It just jumped" Demi bend down and tried to get it but instead the bunny that she was holding jumped out of her arms.

"Oh no" Demi said as she tried to get the bunny she was holding and I tried to get mine. Demi finally got hers and put it back in the cage. "Damn this bunny can hop fast!" Demi said as she slid across the floor.

Now everyone was watching like it was some kind of show. Two of the worker tried to help. That's when the manger finally got through the crowd with a guy on his side. The guy was just in time, he caught the bunny.

"Sorry we didn't-" the manger just pointed to the door. Me and Demi looked down and walked out. As soon as we got out, Demi said sadly "Bu- But I wanted that bunny." "Well cheer up we still can go to the amusement park" I said seeing if it did cheer her up.

I watched as her face lit up and grabbed my hand. Without saying anything she took my keys from my back pocket and ran through the store. That's when we reached to my car.

Me and her went in and took off. i didn't know where we were going. So I asked "Um Demi where are we going? She replied "To the fair duh. Since we got kicked out of the one store that I didn't want to get out. We are going to try to not get kicked out of the fair cause you ruin the chance of me getting a bunny."

"Hey it's not my fault" I said trying to defend myself. Demi rolled her eyes then parked into a parking lot for the fair. I got out and open the door for Demi even though she was the one was driving, I still did it. And unlike Ashley she said "Thank you".

"Oh lets play that one." Demi said and pointing to another game. "Ok but when are we going on a ride" "B-But… Logan I'm a afraid-"

I made the puppy dog face to her that made her to change "F-Fine We'll go on one." "Two" I argued. "One" She argued back. "Three" I said with a smile. "One" she said still not giving up. "It's either four or two."

Demi's jaw dropped and then said "But that's not fair!" I replied "Well life isn't that fair." "But… I … that's not… F-Fine" She said giving up "But only two rides" she added.

"Fine but I get to pick the rides" I said. Demi went to say something but held it in and let me show her what rides we're going on

"How about that?" I asked her as I pointed to the giant ferries wheel. I dragged Demi onto the ferries wheel . Then when we were on it she kept asking questions before it even started like "What if the wheel falls off?"

And "OMG look at how high we are? What if I fell out? Cause that happened before." Then one time she hit me and then said "Why would you bring me on this if you know it would be slow and that I'm afraid of heights."

That's when I finally said "Demi I won't let anything to you, I promise" I pulled out my pinky and then she did and then I said "I promise you Demi that nothing will happen you on this ride or the other one"

And yes we still do the pinky promise; it was our thing since we were three so don't judge.

The ride started and Demi started to freak out saying that she was going to fall out and die and that I lie to her and that something will happen to her.

The ride finally stopped and nothing happened I was kind of happy that the ride ended and sorry for all the people who heard which was probably like everyone in this freaking town.

I never saw Demi so scared in her life, I tried to not laugh but I failed and with that I was rewarded with a hit in the arm.

"How about Scream?" I asked her. (A/N if you don't know what Scream is than look up Scream At Six Flags New England on Google . And you should see a tall thing and it's blue so yea… How's the story so far?) "Scream?" she asked, I nodded my head. "Um, let me think… NO!" "Why?" "Cause it's in the name Scream, it's obviously you going to SCREAM!" "Please Demi, this is the last ride we are going on." She looked at me for a few moments and then nodded her head slowly.

I gave her the biggest hug and then grab her and went in line. We were soon on the ride and I was mostly glad because first she tried her best no to complain but failed and we were finally on the ride. I sat next to Demi because she was like screaming out me. But I'm glad that I pushed her to face her fears… Kind of.

As soon as everyone got in their seats and was strap in. The ride slowly went up and while it was going up Demi was freaking out and was saying things like "OMG what if that thing happens just like in the Final Destination 3 with the roller-coaster " and "OMG I'm going to kill you when we get out this …. Well only if we do get off it!" and "OMG what if my strap gets lose and when we go down I fly and DIE!"

That's when I grabbed her hand, looked in her chocolate brown eyes and said "Look at me, you see this" I pointed at my strap and she nodded "I'm going to hold your hand and when we go down, I'm going to make sure you won't fly up and DIE and if you do fly up then I will and then I will know that I died with my best friend so don't worry about dying"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes but I didn't I want to show Demi that I'm not afraid to but inside I'm screaming like a little girl. Soon enough we all flew down, then flew up, then flew back down. The ride stopped and we soon got off.

"So Demi that wasn't so scary. Right?" She stopped looking at the ground and looked up at me and lunged at me "How could you do that! I kept my eyes closed for the entire freaking ride. I swear I was the loudest screamer there!" She stopped hitting me, took a breath and calm down. "Okay I'm sorry, I'm never taking you on other ride again!" "Thank you" and she started to walk away but I caught up to her.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. "For you to take me home" "Why?" "Because I'm tired and I just want to forget I was ever on the roller-coaster ride thing" "Okay I'll take you home" "Thanks so do you do something tomorrow?" "Sorry Ashley wants me to come to her house" she looked down and then said "Oh well it's okay I already have plans with Selena and Taylor"

The car ride home was silent. I know why it was because Demi was still scared from the Scream ride and I wasn't going try and make conversation.

I got her home and after I thought to myself about today. I smiled I wasn't losing my best friend.

**Demi Lovato**

After Logan dropped me off, I went to my room and wrote in my journal.

Dear Journal,

I know I've only had this for a week but today was a happy day well not the part when I went on the roller-coaster ride thingy. I can't believe Logan made me do that. I don't know why but I have feeling that our friendship is falling apart.

Forever and always: Demetria Devonne Lovato

9/27/11

I closed my notebook threw it on my dresser. I fell back on my bed thinking. Then I shot back up and ran to my phone. I quickly texted Selena and Taylor asking them if they had anything planned tomorrow instead of Selena texting back she called.

"Hey!" I said "Hey you're on speaker. Taylor is here sleeping over. Do you wanna join?" "Yea sure, so do you guys have anything to do tomorrow?" "Yes and why?" "Cause I have nothing tomorrow" "And...?" Selena said knowing there was more. "Um and I asked Logan if he wanted to do something tomorrow but he said that he had plans with Ashley. I told you he didn't like me." This time Taylor spoke up "On come on He's just to blind to see that you're the one for him." "Whatever I'll be there in five"

I fell on my bed and screamed into the pillow and thought _I'm crazy for falling in love with my best friend and plus he doesn't even like me I'm just his little sister he never had._

I got my stuff and headed to Selena's._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi Lovato**

I woke up to Selena and Taylor just standing in front of me doing scary faces. "What are you guys doing?" I asked trying to figure it out. "Ha Selena you owe me ten bucks" Taylor said hopping up and pointing at her. "Oh shut up!" Selena said and smacked Taylor in the face. "Um that didn't answer my question," I said determined to find out.

"Okay Selena said that if we made scary faces that you will freak out and I was like she won't and so w bet on it and I was right, so haha Selena" Taylor said going into Selena's face. "Okay How about we go to the mall?" I asked changing the subject.

They both turn to me and nod. I'm glad I changed the subject that was about to get ugly. "Okay, now get ready. We don't have all day." Selena said while she takes my hand and pulls me up.

We walk into the mall. "Okay so what do you want to do first?" Taylor asks, looking at us. "How about we go to Forever 21?" Selena says pointing at the store. "Well how about you guys and I'll meet you there, I need to go to the restroom," I said so I would have less time to hang out in there "Okay, peace" Selena said and ran off with Taylor.

I walk to the restroom. I saw Ashley there with her three friends, I put my hoodie on to block my face, and I knew if she saw me I would be in trouble. I went in the stall, waiting for them to leave. I open the stall door even though they haven't left. It was just the person in the stall next to mine they stank it up.

"Hey you're Logan's friend right?" She bit her lip "What was your name again?" Um Denny! Right?" She might be pretty but she isn't so bright. "Um N-no it's Demi" I manage to say. "Oh yea, hey girls I'll meet you outside" and with that they obey.

I went to walk out but Ashley blocked my way. Nothing is worst than being in a room alone with Ashley, she's probably will attack me like a hawk. "Um I got to go" I went to walk out but then she blocked me again. "Um excuse me" I squeak out. "But I have to talk to you," "About what?" "Oh nothing just me telling you to," she tap her perfect manicure finger nail on her chin like she was thinking "Stay away from Logan!" She said sharply.

"Why? He's my friend since we were like three" I said now not afraid of her. "Yea, Yea I didn't ask for your life story, and plus if you stop hanging out with him then we get to spend more time together!" I couldn't believe I was hearing this!

"Why him? You could have had anyone else like Daniel the Capitan of the football team" "Oh please I already dated him but I broke up with him cause got kicked off," "Yea but he begged the coach- wait you only like Logan because he's rich and his popular, OMG you're only using him!" She laugh "You just found that out!"

"Oh I can't wait to tell Logan!" I went to go around her but than she got in my way again. "You are not doing that, or I'll make sure Logan will never be your friend ever again!" I gulp hard and nod my head I knew she was able to do that.

"Good! Now Logan is waiting for me. He's buying me a puppy!" and with that she walk away.

I walk out with my head down and a tear escape down my cheek just couldn't help it. I quickly wipe it away and walk into the store Forever 21. Taylor and Selena ran up to me and ask "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing um just bump into someone" I said wanting them to get the hint that I don't want to talk about it but no Selena had to sense that I wasn't alright and ask "Okay what happen?"

"Nothing, okay?" That's when a girl came up to us and greeted us. Her name is Emma Watson and she's crazy (in a good way), funny and very welcoming. She's a new girl in our school and saw us around and thought she should say 'hi'.

"Oh and I'm so sorry to bother you" The last thing I want is to let this sweet girl think that she was bothering us. "No it's okay, it was nice to meet you and plus I love your name!" I said making her put on the biggest smile I've ever seen!

That's when I got a great idea! I ask her "Do you want to hang out with us?" "No thank you, maybe at school! I'm with my mom," She said rolling her eyes and pointing to her mom that was looking at clothes.

"Oh okay, maybe next time," I said with a smile. Something caught my eye as I turn my head I saw Ashley and Logan walking and in Ashley's hand was a light chocolate brown Yorkshire terrier. I just turn around and let it go.

**Logan Lerman**

"Hey babe you ready?" Ashley nod and we walk to the pet store.

"Which one do you want?" I ask looking at the baby puppies. "I really like that brown Yorkshire terrier!" she jumps. I smile and then told an employee that we wanted the brown one. We waited in line while other people were going to get their new pet.

"Hey you know what Denny told me?" I look over Ashley once she ask that. "First her name is Demi and what?" I replied. "She said she thought that we were such a cute couple that you should be hanging more with me,"

She must be lying cause Demi can't stand Ashley so no way she said that. "She did! When?" I ask. "Oh when I was in the bathroom we bump into each together and I apologize to her and then she said that,"

"Oh so she's here?" She nods her head. "Oh so if we run into her I can check if she said that, right?" she went to reply but the employee interrupted her.

We were walking to get out of the mall but something stop me, Demi was in Forever 21. Here is my chance, I walk over to her and ask "Can I talk to you?" She turn around, nod and followed me.

"Did you say 'me and Ashley are cute couple and that you should be hanging more with Ashley' right after she apologize?" After a minute she said "Oh yea I did, we are like best friends now," I nodded and went back to Ashley.

**What do y'all think?**

**Love or hate?**

**Well bye **


End file.
